


Light and Shadow (poem)

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek reflects on how his relationship with his wife, Amanda, is a prime example of IDIC.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Shadow (poem)

Light and Shadow

by Terry L. Gardner

Rated G

Summary: Sarek reflects on how his relationship with his wife, Amanda, is a prime example of IDIC.

 

Light and Shadow  
  
I walk through light and shadow,  
The diversity around me  
Is not unlike the diversity of you and me.  
  
I am the desert,  
You are the oasis,  
Cooling me  
Soothing me  
Til we meld together and are one.Light and Shadow  
  
I walk through light and shadow,  
The diversity around me  
Is not unlike the diversity of you and me.  
  
I am the desert,  
You are the oasis,  
Cooling me  
Soothing me  
Til we meld together and are one.

 


End file.
